Well, We Already Share One Kid
by Lynchkin
Summary: Emma is pregnant and goes to Regina for support. As the pregnancy progresses, their friendship grows. Maybe even into something more. Slight mentions of CS and OQ.
1. Chapter 1

**This started out as a one-shot, but I kind of like the idea of continuing it. We will see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or it's characters. Sadly. **

Regina caught a flash of red and yellow out of the corner of her eye before she was jostled and a loud groan sounded on the couch next to her. Why had she thought giving Emma Swan a key to her house was a good idea? Since then, almost a month ago, she had gotten used to the frequent invasions. It was always the same. Emma came in, found her, and flopped down on the nearest surface available. This time though, the younger woman was quiet. Usually, Regina fought the urge to cast a silencing spell on the talkative blonde. So she waited, and continued to read her book.

"I'm pregnant."

The book fell to her lap. She was fairly certain she was gaping at the slumped over form next to her, but she couldn't seem to force her jaw to work.

"I beg your pardon?"

Emma looked over at her, her eyes red rimmed and glassy. She'd obviously been crying.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice cracked, and then she was sobbing uncontrollably. Regina sat dumbstruck. She knew how to comfort a child, not a grown woman. She inched closer, and tentatively pulled the shaking woman close to her, until Emma's head rested on her shoulder. She held on and waited quietly, until all that could be heard was soft sniffling.

Emma pulled back, wiping her nose on her sleeve. Regina grimaced and conjured a box of tissues, handing them over with a pointed look. Emma sheepishly accepted, offering a small smile. She still waited, knowing Emma needed time. She would talk when she was ready.

Emma sucked in a big breath, letting it out slowly. She turned so that she was facing Regina, one leg pulled under her, her back against the armrest.

"I'm sorry."

Regina scrunched her brow in confusion. "For what, dear?"

"For barging in on you with my problems, for crying all over you, for being totally irresponsible."

Regina thought her words over carefully, knowing Emma was in a fragile state at the moment.

"I must say that I am a bit surprised. Every time I mention the pirate, you seem to deny reciprocating his feelings. As for coming to me with this and the crying, we're...friends, correct? Aren't you supposed to be able to do those things with friends?

That earned her a genuine smile. "Yes, we're friends."

Regina returned the smile, then placed her book on the coffee table so she could reposition herself. She scooted back, mirroring Emma's position on the opposite side of the sofa.

"Does he know?"

Emma looked down, her hair falling into her face. "Yeah." She murmured quietly.

"How did he take it?"

Emma groaned again and held her head in her hands. "He was so excited, Regina. He started talking about names, and getting married, and buying a house, and buying baby things. And I started to panic, and I ran. Like I always do."

Regina still didn't understand. "Do you not want those things?"

Emma finally looked up, then gave a frustrated sigh. "Yes...no. Not with him." There it was.

"So all those times you denied the yearning doe-eyes...you were being serious?"

"He loves me, he really does. And that's nice, and great and all, but Regina..." She trailed off and looked around. "I don't love him, not like that. I thought I could, you know? I tried, I really did."

Regina didn't think she had ever seen the blonde look so defeated. "What do you want to do?"

Emma tilted her head in question.

"Do you want to keep the child, or-"

"Yes." Emma cut her off. "Absolutely. Just not with Killian. I mean, I don't think he'd be a bad dad, but I would just suffocate, you know?"

The brunette hummed in acknowledgement. There was a lull in the conversation, both women thinking to themselves.

"I don't want to do it on my own though...not again." The words were barely audible. Regina felt an ache in her chest. The blonde had went through this alone with their son because of her. She was sitting on her couch looking so vulnerable and distraught because of her. She leaned forward, her hand briefly touching Emma's knee.

"Emma, I am so sorry. You shouldn't have had to do this by yourself with Henry. But this time, you won't have to. I promise you that. You have so many people to see you through this. Henry, me, the two idiots, the pirate. Hell, probably even the whole town. You're important to all of us."

Emma looked at Regina wide-eyed. "I'm important to you?"

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, that's all you got out of that?" Emma just grinned. "Yes Miss Swan, mother of my child, you are important to me. Don't tell anyone, or I will be forced to destroy you if it's the last thing I do."

Emma laughed, her eyes showing some light. "That threat would hold more weight if I knew you weren't such a big softie." She laughed even harder when Regina threw a pillow at her. "Hey, no abusing the pregnant lady!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later, Regina found herself in the kitchen stirring pasta, while the blonde chopped vegetables behind her. After the fourth mumbled "damn", she turned around, wielding her wooden spoon.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Swan?"

"The carrots keep trying to escape!"

Sure enough, carrot pieces littered her island. "Can you please refrain from making a mess?" She raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the stove. She was startled when she felt Emma behind her, her head hovering over her shoulder. "Whatcha doing?"

"Stirring."

Emma pressed closer, her hand automatically going to Regina's hip. It was suddenly much too hot, sandwiched between the boiling water and Emma Swan. She pulled away slowly, making her way to the refrigerator. She pulled open the door, the cool air relief for her flushed cheeks.

"Will Henry think I'm trying to replace him?"

Regina turned abruptly. "What?"

Emma had made her way to a stool, where she was swiveling back and forth. "It's basically the same situation isn't it? Like with my parents and Neal? They didn't get to raise me. I didn't get to raise him, except I kind of did with the memories you gave us, but still." She stopped swiveling and started playing with a stray carrot piece.

"I don't think that Henry would think that. Maybe two years ago, but not now. He knows we both love him and that we're both here for him."

"Really?" Emma gave her that same adorable grin she had in the vault. No, Emma was not adorable. What was happening to her?

"Really."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god Regina, this is so good." She watched in morbid fascination as Emma shoveled food into her mouth, moaned, chewed, swallowed, and repeated the process.

"Should I leave you alone with it?" Emma choked, reaching for her water. Regina chuckled.

"Ha, very funny...thank you, by the way. For listening, and not judging, and for dinner and everything."

Regina smiled. There was another ache in her chest. This time it was a pleasant one. "Of course. What are friends for?"

Emma laughed. "You're taking this friends thing seriously. Which I'm glad about. This is nice, just being able to talk and stuff. I used to be able to do that with Mary-Margaret. But it's kind of weird now."

Regina suddenly froze. Emma looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Your mother."

"What about her?"

Regina gave an exasperated huff. "You're going to have to tell Snow. Which you know will earn you a Hook-is-your-true-love speech about how you'll live happily ever after and all of that nonsense."

Emma thumped her head against the table. "Crap, you're right."

"A majority of the time, yes."

The blonde looked up and rolled her eyes. "Can't you put some kind of enchantment on me that'll hide the baby bump? That way I can just hide it until it's time to pop the kid out."

Regina snorted. "Do you also want me to magic away the morning sickness, hormones, swelling, strange cravings-"

"That'd be great, actually. I had indigestion really bad with Henry. Can you fix that too?"

"No."

"Darn...will you go with me?"

"Go with you to do what?"

"To tell my parents...and Henry."

Regina just stared. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Because if Henry takes it badly, you'll be there for him. And if my parents take it badly, you can make your scary face at them. And because I want you to. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

The older brunette was silent for a long minute. "Very well."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Regina smiled softly. "You're welcome. Are you finished? I'll take your plate."

Emma jumped up, grabbing both plates before Regina could react. "You cooked, I'll clean."

"I'll wash, you dry." Regina got up and followed Emma who had already walked out.

They stood side by side in companionable silence, Regina washing, Emma rinsing and drying. They were both struck by how easy it was. Regina hummed softly under her breath. Emma smiled, then flicked some water up at her. Regina froze. Blazing chocolate eyes met mischievous emerald ones.

"EMMA SWAN!"

"There's that scary face." Emma bolted out the door, Regina hot on her heels.

She found her leaning against the front door, her jacket hanging from her hands. Regina stopped in front of her, her hands resting on her hips, eyebrow arched.

Emma grinned impishly. "Thanks again Regina. I had a nice time."

Huffing and losing her menacing posture, Regina grinned back. "I did as well."

"Will you come over tomorrow? Maybe have dinner with us?"

"You are testing this newfound friendship. Dinner with your un-charming parents is pushing it."

"Yeah, but it'll be entertaining. 7:00?" Emma opened the door and stepped halfway through, waiting on Regina's answer.

"I suppose that'll do. Goodnight Emma."

"Night Regina." The door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:57. Regina stared at the peeling door in front of her, wondering what the hell she was doing here. One puppy dog look from Emma Swan and here she was. About to have dinner with her family. Her family. Obviously that was Henry, but the more she thought about it, that included Emma and her former rivals too. Snow White had wormed her way in again. This time didn't seem to be as much of an intrusion though.

6:59. She knocked and waited. Through the door she heard shouting. "She's here!" Henry. "No running!" Snow. The door was flung open to reveal her little prince and and his equally excited other mother. And then she was all but tackled by a brown-haired blur.

"Hi mom!"

She smiled down at Henry, cupping his face. "Hello dear, how was your camping trip with David?"

"It was awesome! After we set up the tent..." Henry unlatched himself, moving about the room, still rattling about his trip. She made eye contact with Emma, both of them sharing smiles at their son. Emma moved closer, holding her hand out. "Here, let me get your coat. Mom always keeps it hot in here."

Regina chuckled, then handed it over. Emma hung it by the door, then grabbed her hand, pulling her into the small apartment. She led her over to the bar, and pulled out a stool for her. Henry was just finishing his story. "And then we caught two fish each!" He had a proud look on his face.

"That's very good Henry. I'm glad you had a good time." He beamed at her, then rushed up the stairs. Her head spun. He hadn't had this much energy since he was a toddler.

Her eyes finally settled on Snow, who was pulling things from the oven. "Do you need some help?" Snow looked up, slightly shocked. "No, thank you. It's all ready, I just have to take it out." She nodded, then turned to Emma, who was being quiet. "Are you alright?"

Green eyes finally met hers. She gave a soft smile. "Yeah. Nervous, you know?" She spoke softly, leaning in close to be heard. Regina returned the smile, and placed a hand on the blonde's arm. "It will all be fine. And if not, I will simply make my scary face, as you put it." She smirked, and Emma laughed. Snow looked over, a small smile showing on her face. Before she could speak, David and Henry came down the stairs. David yawned, stretching. He came over and gave Emma a side hug, kissing her head. "I didn't hear you come in earlier." He turned to Regina, giving her shoulder a small squeeze and a smile. "Hey Regina, glad you could make it." She always had liked David better than Snow.

"Me too. Thank you for taking Henry this weekend. He was just telling me about the wonderful time he had. "

"It's not a problem at all. You raised me a pretty awesome grandson." Regina blinked. Was she going crazy? What was with this family?

"Yeah, she really did." She looked to Emma, who was looking at her with a look she couldn't quite decipher. "Thank you both. He has turned out rather well, despite the rocky patches."

"You guys, I'm right here." They all looked. He had such a Regina like expression on his face, that caused them all to laugh. David moved to ruffle his hair, earning him another look. "You can definitely tell that he's your son." Regina smiled.

Snow interrupted the moment. "Dinner is ready. Let's go to the table."

David sat at the head. Snow sat to his right, and Emma to his left. Emma all but dragged Regina to the seat beside her, and Henry sat at the other end across from David. Dinner was actually pleasant, Regina noted. Conversation was light, and no one offended anybody. The night was still young, however. If there was a lull, Henry jumped right in and filled it. And she was pleasantly surprised by Snow's cooking. The roast wasn't overdone, and the potatoes weren't too crunchy, or too mushy. But all good things must come to an end. She felt Emma tense beside her. She looked beside her questioningly. Emma grabbed her hand, then dragged it under the table and squeezed hard. Oh right. The baby. Regina squeezed back, and offered her an encouraging smile. Emma breathed in and out slowly a few times before she spoke.

"Mom, dad, Henry, I have something to tell you guys." Everyone stopped and looked. Snow put her glass down, David put his fork down, but Henry kept right on eating. Regina rolled her eyes. He was definitely Emma Swan's son.

"What is it honey?" Snow looked concerned.

"Are you sick?" David did too.

Emma fidgeted in her seat. "Uh, no, not exactly." Henry stopped eating. They all just waited. Regina gave her hand another squeeze.

"I'm pregnant."

It was silent. No one said a word. Henry was the first to speak up. "So I'm going to be a big brother?" Emma looked slightly relieved. "Yeah kid, you sure are."

Henry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Cool. Can I help with the nursery and stuff?" Emma looked like she might cry. "Absolutely." With that, Henry returned to his dinner. Emma looked between Snow and David, who had yet to say anything. "Mom? Dad?" Her voice was soft.

David furrowed his eyebrows. "Killian?"

Emma nodded, then looked to Snow.

Regina internally scoffed. Snow was crying. And then she was up and coming around the table and hugging Emma tightly. Emma wrapped one arm around her, the other still tightly clinging to Regina's hand. "I'm so happy for you honey. Have you told Killian yet? Are you going to find a place together? Have you thought about names? Oh, we'll need to get another crib and-"

"Mom." Emma cut her off. Snow pulled back to look at her. Emma detached herself fully.

"Hook already knows. And no, I'm not moving in with him, and I haven't thought about names. I just found out like two days ago."

"But-"

"No. I know you probably think he's my true love or whatever, but he's not. I like him, I really do. But I don't love him. I'm not going to keep him from his kid, because all of us know how terribly that goes, but I can't do this with him either. I just can't." Emma sucked in a breath.

Snow looked constipated. Regina was delighted. "So what are you going to do?"

"She'll stay with me." Regina looked as startled as everyone else. Had she just said that out loud? What was she thinking?

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Seriously?"

"Mom?"

She didn't know who to address first. "Well, I have more than enough room. And it can be just until you find a place of your own, which I'll help with of course. I told you that you wouldn't have to do this alone. I meant it."

"You told Regina before us?" Snow's voice rose an octave.

Emma's face turned red. "Yeah."

Snow had an incredulous look on her face. "Why?"

"Because It's different. You two aren't David Nolan and Mary-Margaret Blanchard anymore. You're Snow White and Prince Charming. You're my parents."

David rose and pulled Emma out of her seat, finally forcing her to let go of Regina. He wrapped his arms around her and Snow, holding them both tightly. "You will always be our baby girl, and we will always love you. You can tell us anything sweetheart. It's going to be okay." Snow and Emma were crying, and Regina found her own eyes a bit misty. Henry noticed and came to hug her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his chest. He leaned down to speak to her.

"I think that's a good idea mom. It's already kind of cramped here. And that way she'll have us there to help her. I'm glad you guys are finally getting along."

Regina smiled up at her growing boy. He had come a long way in three years. The Charming huddle finally broke apart and everyone returned to their seats. Emma turned to Regina. Green eyes bored into hers.

"Were you being serious? About me staying?" Emma looked slightly hopeful.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said so had I not been."

Emma's face lit up. "Then yes, I would like that."

"Well then, I suppose we have some work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't just fucking leave, Killian!"

Emma wanted to slap some sense into the scruffy pirate in front of her. Three days after telling Hook about the baby and her plans, he decided to leave Storybrooke. Three days. It was too hard, he said. Too hard to be there but not be with her.

"So take me up on my offer, love. Marry me. Let's raise our child together." He looked at her with wide, pleading eyes.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know I can't Killian. It's not fair to either of us, or the baby."

He sighed, then stared off into the harbor. "I won't be gone forever. I do want to be in the child's life. I just need some time, Swan." He moved closer, pulling her chin up so their eyes met. "I love you Emma, and our son or daughter. It's just best that I go for awhile. I'll send word when I reach my destination. I'm leaving tonight to avoid the storm that's coming in. You'll take care of yourself, right?" He looked so earnest in that moment, that she almost wondered if she was making a mistake. But no, this was Hook, and he was leaving.

"Of course. You take care of yourself too."

"Always, love."

They embraced softly. He smelled of leather and the sea, and for a brief minute Emma let that comfort her. Then she let go, and backed away. At the end of the dock she turned around and walked to her bug. She got in and drove.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have plenty of sheets, Snow. What are those even made of, burlap?" Regina made a disgusted face at the sheet set Snow offered her for the third time.

"They're not that bad Regina."

"Really? Because I don't think bed linens should be exfoliating."

Snow huffed and returned them to the closet. "What about-"

"No. I have everything Emma should need except for her personal items. She can tell us what she wants to take when she gets back." Regina flipped her hair and turned, heading toward the stairs. Snow rolled her eyes and followed. Some things never changed. Like Regina's snark.

Right as she hit the bottom step, Regina heard the door unlatch. Emma bustled in, throwing her coat on the hook as she passed. She made a beeline for the bar, where she pulled out a stool and sat, thunking her head down and groaning. Regina went around to the opposite side and leaned on her elbows.

"That bad?"

She heard some muffled sounds from the blonde.

"What was that?"

"He's leaving."

Emma looked up when her statement was met with silence. Regina was standing stock still with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Regina..."

"If that good for nothing scum thinks he can just abandon his child, then-"

Emma reached out and touched Regina's arm, silencing her.

"It's fine, really. I mean, I'd probably do the same thing. He said he'd come back, and I believe him. I was really pissed at first, but I kind of get it. I basically told him hey, I'm pregnant with your kid, but I don't want us to be together or anything. What was he gonna do? Go to Lamaze classes with me?"

Regina seemed to deflate in front of her. Emma moved her hand and sat back. "Not that I mind you being in protective friend mode, but that vein popping in your forehead is scary. But at the same time, I kind of want to poke it."

Regina just stared, bewildered.

"Hi honey, how was Killian?" Snow entered the kitchen.

Emma rolled her eyes. "He's leaving for awhile, I'm fine with it, Regina's forehead vein is scary. What's for lunch?"

Snow stood beside Regina, both now staring.

"What?"

"What do you mean he's leaving? You just told him he's going to be a father." Snow scrunched up her face in confusion.

"He just needs some time to process everything. Like I said, it's fine. He'll be back. He can do the dad thing then."

"I'll make you a grilled cheese." Snow turned around to find a pan, deciding to let it go for now.

Regina seemed to finally snap out of her stupor. "There will be no poking of any sort in my house. Unless you want to poke Henry, then you may do so. He's ticklish on his ribs."

"Awww, that's no fun. I bet you're ticklish too."

Regina sniffed. "I am nothing of the sort."

Emma laughed. "You so are, I'll find out where."

Regina glared. "Keep in mind that I'm letting you into my home. I can just as easily rescind my offer. Now, come tell me what you're taking with you while your mother fixes your lunch. I want to be done by the end of the day." Regina walked as she spoke, climbing the stairs. Emma rose to follow when she heard Snow speak quietly.

"Her feet."

Emma stopped. "What?"

Snow turned around and leaned toward her. "She's ticklish on her feet."

Emma's eyes lit up in a mischievous grin. She opened her mouth to answer when Regina bellowed from upstairs.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Emma sniggered, then ran up the stairs to join the fuming brunette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina felt a presence behind her. There was only one person it could be. She continued shaking out red pepper flakes onto her pan of lasagna.

"Do you need something Emma?"

"Um, no, I think I'm good. You need any help with that?"

Regina snapped the cap back on the pepper flakes, then slid the lasagna into the oven and set the timer. She turned around to face the blonde.

"All done. It'll be ready in an hour. Are you hungry now?"

Emma looked sheepish. "Kind of?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well help yourself to anything you find, but don't ruin your dinner." She settled herself at the island and watched as the younger woman looked through the cabinets and refrigerator. Emma finally settled on a fruit cup. She found a spoon and leaned against the sink.

"So, we didn't really discuss rent or anything like that." Emma spoke around a mouthful of peaches.

Regina pretended to ignore that. "Would you like to pay rent? I was thinking more along the lines of just splitting everything in half. What's mine is now yours, after all."

Emma chewed as she thought. "Splitting everything is cool with me. Just hit me up with the bills when you get them and I'll write you a check."

"Very well. I usually do the grocery shopping on Sunday afternoons. You're welcome to join me, but if not, just write down what you'd like and I'll get it."

Emma threw her trash away and washed her spoon. "Sounds good."

"Also, as far as cleaning, your room and bathroom are your responsibility. So is your laundry. The same goes for myself and Henry. All of the common areas, such as the living room, everyone will help maintain."

"Fair enough."

Regina looked at the blonde leaning so nonchalantly against her counter. "You're agreeing almost too easily."

Emma chuckled. "You're letting me live in your house. With Henry and another kid that's going to be here in nine months. That's a big deal. I'll do whatever you need me to to make this easy. Besides, I'm usually a fairly agreeable person."

It was Regina's turn to chuckle. "I suppose you are. Did you get everything settled okay?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess so. That closet is huge though. And your sheets are amazing. Seriously, you need to buy Mary-Margaret some of those. Hers are made out of potato sacks or something."

Regina full out cackled. Maybe having Emma here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina woke with a start. She listened intently, searching for the sound that woke her. There was silence, and then she heard it. A barley audible whimper. She bolted out of bed and down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of Henry's door. She cracked it open and peaked inside. Her little prince was sleeping soundly. That only left one other person. She crept quietly two doors down. She sucked in a deep breath and turned the knob. Emma was curled into the fetal position, her arms around her knees. Her fists clenched against her shins. She shook her head back and forth, causing unruly blonde hair to fly across the remaining pillow on the bed, the others having been strewn about the floor. Regina approached cautiously. She didn't know how Emma would react to being pulled from her dream. She sat softly on the edge of the bed, and ran her hand gently down Emma's arm.

"Emma", she whispered.

Emma whimpered again, but didn't wake.

She shook her shoulder. "Emma, wake up."

Emma jerked, then hazy green eyes met hers. "Re-gina?"

"I'm here. You're okay." Regina continued rubbing Emma's shoulder softly. She waited patiently until Emma spoke.

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

Regina smiled softly down at her. "It's quite alright...Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma sat up, hugging her legs again. She rested her chin on her knees. Regina pulled her hand back, giving her space. Emma spoke to the pillow, not meeting her eyes.

"There were all these houses, in a row. They all looked the same. I went in the first one, and no one there wanted me. So I left and went to the next one. The same thing happened. I kept going to the next house, and no one wanted me. The houses never ended. They went on as far as I could see. I thought, the next one. They'll want me in the next one. But they never did."

Regina watched as a solitary tear slid down Emma's cheek, dropping to her pajama pants. She felt that knot in her chest again. How could Emma forgive her for causing her to have a childhood that caused her these nightmares? Regina was truly baffled. She decided then and there that as long as Emma Swan was in her house, she would know she was wanted, and loved, and appreciated. Wait, loved? Henry. Henry loved her.

"Emma." She touched the blonde's knee. Teary eyes me hers.

"Your parents want you. Henry wants you. The smelly pirate wants you, for whatever that's worth. This town wants you. And I- I want you too. You're one of my only friends. You're not just some lost little girl anymore, Emma. You're a daughter, a mother, a pain-in-my-ass Sheriff, a savior, and a friend. You're loved and wanted. I promise you that."

Emma let out a choked sob, and fell against Regina's shoulder. Regina suppressed a sigh. Was there going to be nine months of this? She rubbed the younger woman's back until she quieted. Emma pulled away with a few sniffles and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. Regina didn't hold back the sigh then, and conjured a box of tissues. Emma smiled weakly, and blew her nose.

Regina smiled. "Honestly, Miss Swan, am I going to have to attach a box to your person? You seem incapable of using one."

Emma laughed at that, flinging the used tissue at Regina, who recoiled in horror. She conjured a fire ball, and incinerated the germ infested thing, then leveled a glare at the other woman.

"Do it again, I dare you." She held the fire ball in warning, but faltered slightly at the expression of glee on the blonde's face. She supposed having one used tissue thrown at her was a small price to pay for getting the other woman calmed down and semi happy again.

"Thanks Regina, for waking me up."

She closed her fist. "You're welcome. Will you be alright for the rest of the night?"

"I think so. Sorry again for waking you up." She gave that sheepish smile she was so good at.

Regina smiled back and rose from the bed. "I'm just glad I could help. Goodnight Emma."

She turned at the door to see blonde hair disappearing under the comforter, and heard a muffled "Goodnight."

She closed the door and returned to her own room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma blinked at the bright light shining through the curtains and squinted at the clock on the nightstand. 7:32. She vaguely remembered Regina coming in the night before. She groaned. What a good start to being roomies...or housies, as it were. She stretched, her muscles popping deliciously. Her hands settled on her still flat stomach. "Morning kid number two." Her stomach growled. "Well, let's go feed you then."

She rolled out of bed and ambled down the stairs, following the scent of coffee and bacon. She found Regina and Henry in the kitchen. They were standing side by side at the stove. Regina flipped pancakes. A plate of bacon sat beside her on the counter. Henry scrambled eggs, tapping the side of the pan with the spatula while he waited for them to cook. Emma stood in the doorway and just watched. This must have been how they were before Henry got the book. They moved in sync, an air of ease and comfort surrounding them. Regina said something and Henry laughed. Emma smiled. It was nice to see them bonding again, but at the same time, she felt like she was intruding. At least until Henry noticed her. He abandoned the eggs to run to her and hug her in a side hug, seeming conscious of her stomach. She smiled down at him, even though he was almost as tall as her. He met her smile with one of his own.

"Morning mom."

"Morning kid." She felt herself tearing up. Regina looked on and rolled her eyes. "Contain your crying until after breakfast please." She said it in a light tone, a small smile accompanying her words.

Emma laughed and ruffled Henry's hair. "Don't let the eggs burn!"

Henry ran back to the stove, shut off the burner and removed the pan. He distributed the eggs onto the three plates on the island. Regina turned after him and deposited three pancakes onto two of the plates, and two onto the last one. She then split the bacon between the two plates with three pancakes. She slid one toward Emma and the other toward Henry, who had sat down. Emma slid onto the stool beside her son who was already eating.

"Henry, slow down. It's not going anywhere." Regina scolded. He looked at her with the same sheepish smile that Emma gave, and continued to eat at a slower pace.

Emma blinked when syrup and coffee were put in front of her. Regina got her own cup and pulled a stool around, sitting across from them. Emma then noticed that Regina was wearing pajamas. Silk ones. She internally scoffed. Of course Regina wore silk pajamas. Emma had never seen the brunette in anything other than her power suits and dresses.

"Are you going to eat or continue to stare?" Regina regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

Emma ducked her head in embarrassment and drowned her pancakes in syrup, causing Regina to grimace. They ate in comfortable silence. They were together, and that was enough. Henry finished first, rinsing his plate out and giving a "Thanks for the pancakes mom!", over his shoulder as he raced to the stairs to get ready. Regina didn't even bother to scold him for running in the house.

"Yeah, thanks. These are good." She looked over to see Emma smiling brightly at her. She had syrup smeared on her chin. Regina handed her a napkin. "You're welcome. It was Henry's idea, actually. Some days we don't get to eat together or just have to settle with something fast like cereal, but he wanted your first morning here to be a 'family breakfast', as he called it. Hence the pancakes."

Regina blinked. Emma was tearing up again. Damn it.

Emma wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine, really. It's just that this does feel like that. Like family. You, and me, and kid one and kid two."

"You cannot be serious?"

Emma's smile left. Did she just say something wrong?

"I refuse to let you call your children kid one and kid two." The older woman leveled her with a mock glare, her hands firmly on her hips.

Relief flooded through Emma. "Big kid and little kid? First kid and second kid? Kid and kidlet?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Get out of my kitchen and get ready for work, Sheriff. Just because you live with me does not mean you get special privileges."

Emma's eyes twinkled. "Special privileges? Why Madam Mayor, what will the town think?"

Emma shrieked as Regina snapped a dish towel at her. She ran out in a flurry of wild hair and hysterical laughter. She pounded up the stairs just like their son had. Regina once again refrained from yelling about running. She took a moment to marvel at the lightness she felt. Emma Swan was going to drive her insane, and she couldn't bring herself to care.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma groaned, and held her head in her hands. She'd been sick three times this morning, and it was just now approaching 11:00. It wasn't nearly this bad with Henry. She had thought she was in the clear, since the morning sickness had started so late. But boy was she wrong.

She groaned again, her stomach still feeling upset. David walked in, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Emma looked up. "I just got sick again. I'll be better in a minute."

David furrowed his brow. "You want some crackers or-"

He was interrupted by the sound of clacking heels. Regina rounded the corner and breezed into the office, placing a pack of crackers and a hot tea from Granny's in front of Emma. Decaffeinated, of course. Regina stood with her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised.

"How many more times?"

Emma looked up sheepishly. "Two."

Regina sighed. "Eat those, drink that, and I will be back at 12:30 with lunch."

Emma opened her mouth but was cut off.

"Don't argue with me. You have your next appointment tomorrow and you and your child will be healthy for it. Eat."

With that, Regina turned and stormed out, her heels furiously clacking down the hall. David just stared at Emma, then scratched his head.

"Was that really Regina?"

Emma smiled slightly, and opened the crackers. "Yeah. She's been...great, actually?" David looked confused at the question in her voice.

"I mean, she makes sure I eat, and that's it's heathy stuff. She makes sure I rest when I come home, and she always has crackers when I get sick. And she gives me this death glare every morning until I take my vitamins that Whale told me to."

David didn't miss that she called Regina's house home, nor the look on her face as she spoke about Regina taking care of her. He smiled to himself. He knew that look.

"Well, it seems like you're in good hands. Your mother worries. Now I can tell her that you're being well taken care of. You know how she flutters around when she's worried."

Emma gave him a devilish smirk and leaned over her desk toward him. He leaned closer. "Regina is a flutterer too. She may be worse than mom."

David tried really hard, but he couldn't help the loud guffaw that came out of him. "Are you serious?" He wiped the tears from his eyes.

Emma leaned back in her chair. "Mhmm. She gets on about something and she can't stay still. She flits around the house cleaning stuff that's already clean, and straightening things. She gave me this lecture the other night about being careful at work, and in the span of like five minutes, she put away the clean dishes, dusted the entire living room, cleaned the stove, and reloaded the dishwasher. All while still talking."

David wiped his eyes again. "This I have got to see. Record it next time."

Emma laughed. "Not a chance." The phone rang, pulling them back to work mode. David ran out, yelling "I'll get it!", over his shoulder. Emma shook her head and smiled. She felt a lot better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina stepped into the diner, and over to the counter. She received a few smiles and nods. Things had definitely changed in her town. After too many curses to count, realm jumping, and Snow's dismal attempt as Mayor, Regina was finally being seen in a different light. She was no longer the Evil Queen. She was just Regina, but still a hard ass Mayor. She had a reputation to uphold.

She caught Ruby's eye, and the waitress came over, giving her a large smile.

"Regina."

"Miss Lucas."

Ruby gave a fake pout. "Really, you can call me Ruby."

Regina pursed her lips. "I'll be taking lunch to the Sheriff today. Could you get us our usual?"

"Sure thing." Ruby winked and turned to put in their order.

Regina called after her. "Wait."

Ruby turned back around.

"Emma's stomach has been a bit more upset than usual today. Maybe some soup, preferably with vegetables, and a grilled cheese. Heaven forbid she doesn't have her grease." Regina rolled her eyes.

Ruby smirked, and nodded. "Coming right up."

"Thank you Ruby."

Ruby smiled brightly. She was going to win her bet with Granny, because the Mayor most definitely had a thing for the Sheriff...even if neither one of them knew it yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At precisely 12:30, Emma once again heard heels clacking. Regina came strutting in like she owned the place...which she kind of did. Emma barely had time to blink before there was food in front of her and Regina was seated across the desk. How did she move so fast?

"You have vegetable soup and a grilled cheese. I didn't know how much your stomach could handle. But so help me, if you eat that greasy, soggy excuse for a sandwich and vomit anywhere near these shoes, I will end you." Regina glared at Emma hard for a few seconds, then went to unpacking her salad.

Emma wondered why Regina threatening her left her with a warm, fuzzy feeling, when it once had made her burn with fury. Damn hormones.

They ate in comfortable silence, Regina trying to ignore the way Emma slurped her soup. The phone rang, and Emma grabbed it up quickly.

"Sheriff Swan speaking."

Regina watched as Emma's face scrunched up, then turned pink.

"Um, thank you. No, I-"

The brunette wondered what was being said, because Emma looked like a tomato.

"Yes, thank you. I will definitely tell her you called."

The blonde slammed the phone down, then buried her head in her hands for the second time that day.

"Who was that?" Regina was more than curious.

Emma rubbed her face. "That was another well wisher on my pregnancy. Apparently, my mother has told everyone. And I mean everyone. It's only been three weeks since I told them, how could she have gotten to so many people!?"

Regina chuckled. "She probably sent out her birds with the news. Come to think of it, maybe some squirrels too."

Emma stared at her blankly. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not. But either way, that's fucking scary."

Regina laughed, her brown eyes twinkling. Emma smiled. "You should do that more. That whole, laugh and smile thing. It's nice."

Regina cleared her throat, and ducked her head to conceal the blush she felt on her cheeks. She rose, plucking her trash from the desk and gathering her coat. "Finish your lunch, Sheriff."

She made her way to the door, stopping when Emma spoke.

"See you at home later."

She turned and smiled. "Yes you will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six hours later, and an hour later than usual, Emma stepped through the door. She hung up her jacket and stepped out of her boots, sighing gratefully once they were off. She smelled food, and followed her nose to the kitchen, passing Henry doing his homework at the dining room table on the way. She ruffled his hair, and they shared a smile. She left him to it, and continued on. It had become a routine of sorts. She came home and went straight to the kitchen, were she would find Regina cooking something. Today was no exception. She found the brunette stirring a pot of something on the stove. Emma pulled up a stool to the island and just watched her. Regina was very graceful, unlike herself. Every move had purpose. She placed the lid on the pot, then spun around, grabbing her wine glass as she did, and leaned against the counter facing Emma.

"You're later than normal. Did something come up?"

"Cat in a tree. Stubborn thing wouldn't come down. It took me and David both."

Regina hummed in acknowledgment, then turned back to check something else on the stove.

"Dinner should be ready in about five minutes. Will you ask Henry to set the table, please?"

"Yep."

Emma got up, and stuck her head into the dining room. "Food in five, kid. Help with the table?"

Henry stood and and scooped his homework into his bag, which he put in an empty chair.

He followed Emma into the kitchen, pulling out silverware and napkins while she got plates. They moved easily around each other as they set the table, and it struck Emma that this was all so domestic. It was so easy here, with Regina and Henry. Regina brought the food in, baked chicken with rice and broccoli. The one green thing she could get both Emma and Henry to eat without complaining.

Dinner went smoothly, all three talking about their day. Henry especially enjoyed the story about the cat in the tree. After, Emma gathered the dishes up and took them to the sink. Henry wiped off the table and put away the leftovers, then retreated to his room to finish his homework. Emma loaded the dishwasher, while Regina wiped the stove clean.

They both ended up in Regina's study. Emma plopped down onto the couch, sprawling out. She was tired. Regina looked over her seldom worn glasses at the blonde who had so easily made herself at home. She looked back down at her paperwork and smiled to herself when she heard soft snoring a few minutes later. Emma liked to tell her that fatigue wasn't an issue, but the snores from the couch said otherwise. She finished up her work, and went around to wake the blonde.

She leaned over and touched Emma's arm gently. "Emma, why don't you go to bed?"

"Too comfy", Emma mumbled, then fell back asleep.

Regina rolled her eyes, then latched onto Emma's hand. In a swirl of purple smoke, they were in Emma's room. On Emma's bed. Because somehow, between the study and Emma's room, Emma had latched onto Regina like a koala. There she was, being used as a body pillow. Emma had her left arm thrown over her stomach, and her left leg curled over Regina's right. Blonde hair tickled her nose, and soft, hot breaths puffed against her neck. Regina was feeling a bit too good about the situation. Except for the fact that Emma was like a human heater. She slowly extracted herself, placing a pillow where she had been. Emma grumbled in her sleep,then settled for the pillow. Regina smiled, and tucked an errant blonde hair behind Emma's ear. She pulled her hand back abruptly when she realized what she was doing. She spun on her heel and left the room, checking on Henry before she went to bed herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma grimaced as Dr. Whale poked and prodded her. Every time she saw him she got the image of him and Snow together. She shuddered.

He looked up. "Everything alright?"

Emma forced a smile. "Just ducky."

Whale smiled, then rolled back on his stool.

"Everything seems to be progressing normally. Unless you have anything happen that concerns you beforehand, I'll go ahead and schedule you again in about four weeks. I don't see a need to do so sooner. We'll do the ultrasound then. Have you been taking the vitamins?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes. Regina practically forces them down my throat like she doesn't trust me to take them. Don't worry, this isn't my first rodeo."

Whale smirked. "I know. I'm just making sure. Call or come by if you need anything or have questions. I'll let you get dressed. Have a good day, Sheriff."

Whale left, leaving Emma by herself. She pulled her clothes back on. Her stomach grumbled. She patted her stomach. "Okay kidlet, we'll get some food." Emma looked at the clock on the wall. "Actually, I doubt a certain Mayor has had lunch yet. We'll drag her with us, and maybe she won't glare too much if I get a grilled cheese." Her stomach grumbled again. She took that as it agreeing with her. "Alright kidlet, it's a plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two in one day! Chapter 5 was added too. This continues where it left off.**

Emma strolled into Regina's office, not bothering to knock. Mostly she did it because it still made the brunette flustered. Three of the times she had done this, Regina had been in meetings. It hadn't ended well for the blonde on any of those occasions. Today however, Regina was alone, talking to someone on the phone. She glanced up as Emma came in, rolling her eyes and pointing to a chair in front of her desk. Emma sat and waited.

"Yes, I understand you saw her come into my house-"

Emma noticed the vein in Regina's forehead starting to pop.

"That's because she lives with me you blithering idiot! Where have you been for the past three weeks? Were you actually snooping on someone else for a change?"

The vein was really popping now, and Emma leaned forward to get a closer look. Regina simply raised an eyebrow.

"Have a good day, Mrs. Duncan, and kindly keep your nose from between your curtains."

Regina hung up. She closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled slowly.

"Was that the Mrs. Duncan who lives across the street?"

Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma. "Yes. She likes to call me to inform me of all that goes on, including at my own house. She was concerned that you had shown up last night and came right in. She thought something was wrong. I would say it's nice that she was concerned, but really it's because she is the nosiest human alive."

Emma chuckled. "How did she not see us move my stuff in?"

Regina cracked a smile. "I have no idea. Now, why are you here Sheriff?"

"Don't Sheriff me, Regina. We're alone, and not for business reasons. I came to ask if you wanted to get lunch with me. The kidlet is hungry." Emma's stomach rumbled as if to make a point.

"And before you say anything, this isn't a Mayor and Sheriff lunch. This is an Emma and Regina lunch. So put those papers I know you were going to hand me down. I'll get them when we come back."

Regina dropped the stack of papers on the desk with a loud thump and raised her eyebrows at the blonde.

"There's no need to be sassy about it. Let's go, your Majesty." Emma was up and moving toward the door.

Regina stood and gathered her purse. Emma was probably the only person who could get away with calling her that. Emma held the door for her, then shut and locked it with the keys Regina handed her. They made their way outside.

Emma looked over at her. "Walking or riding?"

Regina thought for a moment. "Let's walk, if you're up for it."

Emma grinned. "Sounds good."

They walked side by side, occasionally bumping into each other. About halfway to Granny's, Regina spoke. "How was your appointment with Dr. Whale?"

Emma cringed. "Other than him being creepy as fuck, it was good. He said everything's normal and going as it should. He scheduled me for four weeks, said we'd do the ultrasound then. They should be able to tell the sex then too."

Regina smiled. "That's good. Are you excited to find out if Henry's getting a brother or sister?"

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I don't have a preference, and Henry will be an awesome big brother either way. Look at how good he is with Neal."

Regina nodded. "Yes, he's very good with him. Speaking of which, where has your mother been hiding him?"

Emma laughed. "He's been asleep every time you've been to the apartment!"

"Well, he is the only one of you Charmings who is tolerable."

"Hey, I resent that!" Emma laughed and nudged Regina's side.

By then they had reached the diner. Everyone inside saw them coming. The former Evil Queen and the Savior, laughing and smiling like they never hated each other. Emma opened the door and ushered Regina inside, her hand hovering over the small of Regina's back. Regina led them to a booth in the back and sat, Emma sitting across from her. Ruby made her way over not long after, a coffee in one hand and hot cocoa in the other. Sugar free, of course, per Regina's instructions.

Emma smiled brightly up at her. "Thanks, Rubes. How's it going?"

Ruby placed her hands on the table, leaning down to hear better. "It's been pretty busy. What about you? How's the bump coming?"

Regina scoffed. "You people and your ridiculous names."

Ruby and Emma laughed, then fist bumped. "It's going good. I had an appointment with Whale today, everything checked out. I go back in four weeks."

"Awesome, you guys want the usual?"

Emma looked to Regina, her eyebrow raised in question. Regina narrowed her eyes back at her.

"You ate all your broccoli last night, and your oatmeal this morning. So I suppose the usual is fine." The last words were directed at Ruby, who was trying to contain her laughter. She just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Once she was behind Regina's back, she made eye contact with Emma and made a whipping motion. Emma threw a sugar packet at her, and Ruby laughed loudly all the way to the back.

"Such a child, Miss Swan."

Emma stuck her tongue out. Regina rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. They spoke about Henry, and work, and the nosy neighbor Mrs. Duncan until Ruby brought their food.

"Here's your salad, and here's your grilled cheese and fries. Emma, are you sure you don't want some more _whipped_ cream on that?" Emma glared and Ruby cackled as she walked away.

"What was that about?"

Emma paused with a fry halfway to her mouth. "Nothing at all, Ruby just being Ruby."

Regina gave her a skeptical look, then continued eating, occasionally stealing a fry, which Emma pretended not to notice. They finished up, and Emma paid while Regina waited by the door. The walk back was quiet, both of them taking in the sunshine. At the door to city hall, they stopped and lingered.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"No"

"Cheeseburgers?"

"No"

"Tacos?"

"...Fine."

"Yes!" Emma did a ridiculous little dance. One that Regina did not find endearing. At least that's what she told herself.

"In that case, I will need you to run by the store on your way home. I have a last minute meeting that I can't get out of. I'll text you the list."

"Okay, see you later." Emma placed a quick kiss on Regina's cheek before she sprinted down the road toward the Sheriff's Station. Regina stood stock still for she didn't know how long. Did Emma Swan just kiss her?

It wasn't until she was back in her office that she realized that Emma hadn't gotten the paperwork she had for her. She sighed, but couldn't find it in her to be even slightly mad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Henry were well into taco making when they heard the front door slam shut. They glanced at each other, then nodded, a decision was made. Henry crept out through the dining room to the foyer. Regina had her back against the door, her eyes closed. She was taking deep and even breaths. Henry approached quietly, not wanting to startle her. Regina heard him coming and opened her eyes, instantly relaxing.

Henry grinned, so much like Emma's. "Hey, mom."

Regina smiled back and opened her arms, which Henry immediately fell into. "Hello Henry."

He pulled his head back to look at her. "Bad day?"

Regina ran her fingers through his hair, noting he needed a haircut. "On the contrary, the first half of my day was very good. The second, not so much. Here is a life lesson, Henry. People are idiots."

Henry snorted, and grinned. Regina felt lighter, all of her previous anger melted away. Henry always did that for her.

Regina pulled away to take off her coat and put down her purse. "Is Emma cooking? It smells...not burnt."

Henry snorted again and led her into the kitchen. She was surprised to find everything still intact, and not a cluttered mess. Emma stood at the stove, her back to them. She was barefoot, a dish towel thrown over her shoulder. Her hips swayed side to side, and only then did Regina realize she had her iPod playing from the dock. And once again, it was suddenly much too hot in her kitchen.

"We made dinner, and didn't mess up or burn anything!"

Emma turned around at Henry's voice, smiling softly. "Hey."

Regina returned the smile. "Hey yourself."

Henry pulled out a stool for her, and Emma handed her a glass of wine. She could get used to this. "It smells good."

"Thanks. And to give you the run down, there are green peppers and onions mixed with the ground beef, lettuce, tomatoes, light sour cream, and cheese made with skim milk to top with. I didn't add any hot sauce like you like, because I'm not sure how kidlet will handle it, and I figured you can just add that to yours when they're done."

Regina was actually surprised. Emma had done well. "Oh, and the soft tortillas are wheat."

"She made me get those instead of the white, but the crunchy ones are normal."

Regina laughed at the look of distaste on Henry's face. "Well, I suppose since you two did the cooking, I will set the table."

Henry stopped her before she could get up. "It's already done. We got this." She scrunched her face up in confusion. The table hadn't been set when she came through. She was brought out of her train of thought by Emma declaring everything done, and for her to make her tacos. She did, followed by Emma and Henry, who fought over the cheese. Once they all had their plates, she was led to the den, where she saw napkins and forks set on the coffee table. In the middle was an already set up game of monopoly. A fire was going in the fireplace. She stopped and stared.

Emma came up behind her and placed her hand gently on Regina's back. She spoke softly, almost nervously. "Is this okay? We can take all this back-"

She cut Emma off. "No, it's perfect."

Emma practically beamed at her, and it made her slightly weak in the knees. She did it without a thought, and leaned in and kissed Emma on the cheek like she had done to her earlier. She went around and sat down, joining Henry in claiming a piece for the game. Emma just stood there. Had Regina Mills just kissed her?


End file.
